


Thesewt/ 吉米男孩

by NotMyLightsaber



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 16:13:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16814050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotMyLightsaber/pseuds/NotMyLightsaber
Summary: 秘密参与战争的忒修斯，遇到了一个特别的男孩。





	Thesewt/ 吉米男孩

**Author's Note:**

> 第一人称，全篇不算长，但有点涩。

中尉的双手弯成塔状置于下巴，目不转睛地盯着屋内另一个大活人。桌上的煤油灯忽明忽暗，微暗的火在他的眼中跃动，本就存在的敌意更添三分。我同样注视着他，却无法从那灰色的小眼睛里获取任何有用的信息。这家伙拥有与他职位并不相称的狡猾和城府，就连他整个人也丝毫不像个中尉——高而瘦削，鹰钩鼻上架着圆框的金丝眼镜，军装一尘不染，看上去和外面那些士兵完全不是一个世界的人。

我又何必花功夫妄加猜测呢？他多半在消化我刚刚说的那番话，是关于魔法、巫师和其它难以置信的事儿，还是得知自己的队伍作为掩护而留下来，永远也等不到援军，我就不得而知了。

煤油灯旁边靠放的老式台钟显示此刻已经将近午夜，规律的滴答声叩击我和他的心脏，一刻不停地询问我们：这场博弈到底何时才能结束？

“所以，一个巫师，来到了我的指挥室。”他终于说话了，声音听上去十分斯文，措辞却不见得礼貌。

我点点头，意识到我现在的身份，于是补上一句：“是的，长官。”

“那就变个魔法给我看看。”

我把放在身后的双手垂于身体两侧，向他说明我不是魔术师，不会使什么拙劣的小把戏，我的手就在那儿，随便你怎么用那双小眼睛去找可笑的破绽。我望向老式台钟，无声咒语下，台钟眨眼间变成一只惊慌失措的老鼠，盲目向前逃窜，没跑到一半又变回之前的台钟，安静地躺在那里。

中尉向前倾身，小眼睛睁大，用力抬了下眼镜。他走过去，拿起钟看了又看，目光在我和台钟之间来回跳动。麻瓜中尉眼里的敌意变成了竭力掩饰的恐慌，他故作镇静，颤抖地放下手里的台钟，喉头嚅动，话似乎卡在喉咙里说不出来。

“你想干什么？”半晌后，他虚弱地问。

说到底，他和其他麻瓜长官没什么两样，见识过奇迹之后往往把之前说的事儿忘得一干二净。我只好又重复了一次下达的命令。

“援军不会来了？为什么没有人跟我说？”他气冲冲地来回走动，“他们只是命令我们守住这个地方等待A团的人！该死的，你知道这条战壕还剩多少人吗？”

“这就是我来的原因，帮你们完成任务。”

中尉绝望地扯下军帽，抓了抓头顶稀疏的毛发，皱巴巴的脸更加晦暗，双唇抿成僵硬的细线，似乎永久性丧失了微笑的能力。

“你要怎么做，我会尽我所能……”他顿了顿，手向腰间的配枪摸去。“如果你想——”

“不用。”我冷冷地说，尽量保持客气的距离。“更换长官会挫伤士气，这样挺好。”我的话让中尉稍稍放心，目光随即温和些许。他站起身，右手松松合合，似乎想和我握手，但最后还是定在了原处。

我点头示意，转身离开房间时，他叫住了我。

“斯卡曼德先生，你的魔法能拯救他们吗？”

我知道他口中的‘他们’指的是谁。按理来说，战壕里那一百余人注定成为战争中的一点牺牲，他们死得光荣，也许会在麻瓜杂志《国王与王国》上大肆宣扬，把他们描述成英勇善战的帝国猛兽，百年后的斯巴达三百勇士再现。但你我都知道，他们在这场麻瓜大战中死得毫无波澜，顶多也只是在某次作战会议上，伴着红酒香槟和无感的惋惜，被大人物提及几句，仅此而已。他们是绞肉机般的战争里微不足道的肉沫。的确是一点牺牲。

而我，我只需确保他们能撑够一天，为部队撤退争取足够的时间。之后，我便通过门钥匙去其他需要我的地方，去到其他同样毫无希望可言的战场上，给各位穷途末路的长官展现魔法，给予他们乐观的回答，告诉他们，接下来这一战，他们死得光荣。

“我会尽力而为。”说罢，我掩上门，顺便让中尉的锡铁茶杯盛满热咖啡。

离开指挥室后，我猫着腰去找我的背包，见中尉之前我把它放在一个原本拿来装弹药的空木箱上，旁边还垒了本莎士比亚诗集和一份三个星期前的报纸。本来应该很好找的，但战壕实在是太长了，等我来回走了几圈后，才终于看到了我想要的东西。

有这么一个贼，瘦小的身板装在过于肥大的军服里，一头蓬乱的卷发勉强塞入扁平的头盔。他缩着身子蹲在木箱旁，满是污垢的手拿着一叠纸，而箱子上放着的帆布包扯开了大大的口子。

“喂，看够了吗？”我走上前去，一把夺过他手上的纸张。二等兵吓得整个人向后坐倒在泥地里，那是一块没有覆盖木板的盲点。

二等兵的头盔在跌坐时掉在地上，露出一头乱发，悬月下他的嘴唇苍白得近无血色，点点雀斑缀印双颊，闪烁的眼睛盯了我不到两秒就扭过头去。他挣扎着站起来，原本与干净相距甚远的军服更是沾满雨后的湿泥，他一定冻坏了。二等兵胡乱地戴回头盔又胡乱地拉紧帆布包，再双手奉上给我。他依然盯着那块刚刚摔倒的泥地，也许那里埋了颗钻石，他等会要把它挖出来卖掉。

看到他的样子时我也惊得说不出话。梅林的胡子！他看上去绝对不超过二十岁，也许和我想的那个人一样大。该死的，他长得真像纽特。

现在轮到我变得不知所措起来，我接过他递来的帆布包，打开时他的眼皮跳了一下，但依然没有和我目光交接的意思。我把手中的纸放回包里，抬脚将木箱踢到他身旁。

“噢，谢谢你。”哈，语气也像我亲爱的弟弟。“刚刚我不是有意的，我经过的时候看到你的背包开了，那些……那些信摊在箱子上，如果不塞回去就会被风吹得到处都是。”他低着头，那颗闪耀的钻石又改变了位置，这次藏在他的两脚之间。

“所以你忍不住偷看了？”话一出口我就后悔了，我与他毫无关系，我们只是世上数不清又不相容的黑点，刚好撞在一起罢了，而这句话让我听上去像个咄咄逼人的长辈。听上去像是在和纽特对话。

二等兵的头埋得更低了，他没有说话，咬紧争相打架的两排牙齿，缩在厚重军服的小身板冷得不停哆嗦。最后，又一句对不起从他紧合的牙关蹦出来。

“瞧你，都冻成这样了，喝点热饮吧。”

“上头有令，不许随便生火。”

“谁说要现煮的？看看你的右手边。”

他把发抖的手伸过去，被黏热的液体烫得连忙缩手，在刺骨的空气中甩动。他发觉刚刚烫伤手指的东西是湿的，疑惑地舔了两口，恨不得把手指吃下肚子里。

我笑出了声。二等兵小心翼翼地捧起地上那杯热可可，吹散表面的热气，一小口一小口抿着，仿佛这是他人生最后一杯充满甜味的热饮，他发誓要喝到时间尽头。

我又想起了我的弟弟。每晚睡前，纽特总吵着要我给他煮一杯热可可，他说这会让他一夜好梦，梦里能和我一块探索后山的小树林，从疯子巫婆手中拯救受伤的鹰头马身有翼兽。尽管喝完后他半夜会起来上厕所，但第二天早上，他总是精神奕奕地冲到我的房间，在床上蹦蹦跳跳，不停喊着他做的美梦。清晨的阳光和调皮好动的纽特，还没有入学的时光，一切都如此的美好。

二等兵吧嗒吧嗒的抽泣声将我从回忆中拉了回来，他弓着腰，双手紧紧握住行军杯，盯着泥土色的热可可，顺着双颊滑落的两行热泪止不住，在月下透着两道清冷的光。

我们谁都没有说话，我静静地坐在那里，他也静静地品尝这杯来路不明的热可可。后来，杯子里的饮料剩下不到一半，他也不再像刚刚那样冷得像狂风中的树枝时，他对我道了声感谢，但欲言又止，不敢再问还能不能再来一杯。

“贪心会呛死的，纽……你还没告诉我名字呢，二等兵。”

“我叫吉米。我不是那个意思，”他挠挠头，“我想给竹竿也来一杯，如果还有的话。你知道，他的中学老师在早上冲锋的时候被炸烂了腿，和其他人一起躺在无人区，估计已经凉透了。哎，现在和他一起离开村子的人都没了，他一定很伤心。甜品至少能让他不那么抑郁。”

循着吉米的手指，我看到前面不远处蜷缩一团的被叫做竹竿的士兵，他的脸还沾有战斗时的泥垢，双眼失焦望着脚下的泥地。军服被血染红一大片，想也知道是谁的血。

“没有了，我很抱歉。”我摇摇头，目光从远处的可怜人身上移开。

“没事儿，不过话说回来……你是怎么做到和我说话的时候去煮热可可的？不可思议！而且，我好像没有见过你，你是新兵吗？”

“也许我会魔法也说不定。”我点点头。“刚从后方调过来，我叫忒修斯。”

“哈！忒修斯！你是在弥诺陶洛斯的迷宫里走失了吗？”洪亮的声音由远及近，接着，我的肩膀被重重拍了一下，那人虽长得矮小，但十分强壮，一张宽脸布满似火的红胡子。

“别理书老汉，他就爱炫耀自己学识渊博，其实看过的书不超过十本，有两本还是漫画。”吉米白了他一眼，干脆走过去把剩余不多的热可可放到竹竿脚旁，不出所料，对方对此毫无反应。

“瞧你说的，我可是要考大学的人呢，要不是我爸嚷嚷着要是我不继承面包店他就去被牛撞死，我早就在剑桥乐呵呵了！现在没准是个上尉，哈！”书老汉发出爽朗的笑声，拿过被放在一旁的莎士比亚诗集和报纸。

“剑桥会收你才有鬼咯，”某个士兵挪揄道，“照你这么说，我还是个公爵哩！”

在被好几个人嘘声后，书老汉蹲着走远了，生怕对面冷不防打一枪，看看到底是哪个英国佬在吹牛逼。

吉米坐了回来，二等兵失望的样子也像纽特，就是装作什么事也没有，但脸上挂着分明有事的笑容。每当这个时候，我都只想把纽特拥在怀里，让他知道只要我在，什么都不会伤害他。我已经很久没有这样做了，我和纽特之间只剩下争吵和回避，他恨我，我却不知道为什么。

但眼前的人终究不是他。我用一杯热可可赢得了吉米的好感，他提议用一包香烟作为回报，我礼貌谢绝后，他显得挺高兴。夹杂着少许老兵对待新兵的自豪，吉米也许觉得之后上战场我们会并肩作战，他倒是不介意为我挨子弹，前提是不会因此而死。死亡一旦变得稀松平常，战场上的友情就会来之不易，谁也不想交朋友，与其让失去的代价压得喘不过气，铭记终生，倒不如什么也不做。

吉米开始讲述他的身世，他的家是世代木匠，传到他时战争爆发，还没学成就填上了征兵报名表，来到这儿已经三个月了。来自同一个镇的人死得只剩下书老汉和一对双胞胎。他说他不懂书老汉为什么总能看上去笑口常开，疯疯癫癫，那家伙甚至连埋葬战友都会因为一些小事忍不住发笑。

“随时做好赴死的准备，也就没什么好在乎的了。”我说。

吉米若有所思地挠挠头，点燃一根烟开始吞云吐雾。他又自顾自地说着，我认真听，更多的是想着远在伦敦的弟弟。纽特估计还在他的地下室忙活，他的动物无时无刻都需要他，嗅嗅可能在找到新的逃跑方法，杜戈尔大概会帮他照顾鸟蛇，而贝克特躺在大衣里袋，想必是睡着了。

我认得那里每一种神奇动物的名字，那次纽特离开时忘了锁门，结果他住的那条街成了动物园，我和他找遍了每一户人家，给他们施遗忘咒（我俩差点因此被魔法部开除）。最后一只带回来的动物无疑是爱财如命的嗅嗅。我们累得瘫倒在沙发上，他的脸枕着我的肚子，我的手一遍又一遍穿过他的细发，尽管地下室时不时传来几声低吼，但纽特还是徐徐睡去了。

一个小小的漂浮咒帮我把他弄到床上，圆月泼洒的寒光星星点点，悄然无息溜进房间。卧室充满了缅栀子的味道。纽特躺在那里，鼻翼翕动，他的脸变得朦胧，在芳香下交融，模糊了界线。我的指尖掠过他那长长的睫毛，精致的鼻尖和柔软的唇。生怕会吵醒他，我却难以迈开离去的步伐。我像欣赏一尊出自大师之手的雕塑那般注视他，又将情感和冲动混合而成的毒药一饮而尽。我做了一件意想不到的事情——我吻了他。

“忒修斯？”

纽特消失了，缅栀子的清香也不复存在，周围只有嘈杂的虫叫蛙鸣和无人区飘来的腐尸恶臭。吉米又叫了我一声。

“什么？”

“我说，你找女朋友都那么特别的吗？阿尔忒弥斯，你给她写了好多信，为什么都不寄出去？”

我还愣了一下，反应过来后决定顺着他的话。“她不知道我参军了，而且那也不是信。”

“不然是什么？”

“让我继续下去的动力。这不是我的战争，我不效忠你们的国王，我不知为谁而战。”

“我想你知道的。”吉米眨眨眼，“为了她，阿尔忒弥斯，不是吗？”

“也许吧。”我开始有点喜欢这个二等兵了。“事实上，阿尔忒弥斯是我弟弟的中间名，所以‘她’应该是‘他’才对。”

吉米惊讶地望着我，随即爆发一阵大笑，又被好几个人嘘了。

“你和他长得很像。”我接着说道。“也许和他一样大，但因为某些原因，他讨厌我，甚至不愿意和我说话。”

“这就是你不敢寄信的理由？”

“也许吧。他也的确不知道我参军了。”

“你应该告诉他才对，诚信是基础，说不定他正在担心你呢。”吉米耸耸肩，吐出一个颇为满意的烟圈。“说不定你俩都互相误会了，就像书老汉存的小说写的那样，什么来着……对，《傲慢与偏见》”

我不知道他在说什么，这大概是麻瓜界一本非常著名的小说吧。

“我羡慕他，”吉米苦笑一声，“有你这么个好哥哥。我的哥哥对我一点儿也不好，我俩小时候经常打架，在前线听到我要参军的消息后，他还专门写信回家说要断绝和我的兄弟关系。我心想，去你的！凭什么你能当英雄，我就要猫在家里呢？”他狠狠地吸一口烟，烟雾为他的脸蒙上一层薄纱。“他实在是太讨厌了，我哥哥，就连死也让人心烦，就在昨天早上，你知道吗？偏偏要冲锋前给我送了牺牲的通知……他死在了比利时。”他的声音越来越小，颤抖的嘴唇连烟都快咬不住了。勉强吸一口，呛得他咳嗽连连。吉米笑得更加大声，但脸上的止不住的眼泪出卖了他。我心知这是一杯热可可也无法消去的伤痛，只好轻拍他的肩膀。

“你一定很爱纽特。”他对我说完，把烟头丢到地上，踩两脚。

“胜过一切。”

许久之后，吉米坐在木箱上睡着了，嘴里还叼着根烟。他的脚边尽是烟屁股。壕沟内除了值夜岗的人外，其他人都强迫自己在腐臭和硝烟味中闭上眼去睡觉，以迎来白天新一轮战斗。

在短暂的幻身咒下，我跳出战壕，爬到无人区勘察地形。敌人果然军力大增，远远不是这一百来号人所能抵挡的。施展一系列防护咒后，我潜回战壕里，敲响了中尉的门，与他一起商讨作战计划。

接下来发生的事情，我都记得不太真切了，是后来被巫师战友提取了记忆，我才有机会知道发生了什么。

天才蒙蒙亮，对面的炮已经落了下来。最先阵亡的是竹竿，他发了疯似的跨出战壕，对面的人似乎也怔住了，任由他一个人冲锋。竹竿举着他的枪，他甚至跑过了大半个无人区，去到我军不曾踏足的地方。在他打倒了一个自己人后，对方终于反应过来，一梭子子弹打过去，他被打死了。我最后也不知道他叫什么名字。

我给对面的机枪组使了个眼疾咒，让枪法好的人去消灭他们，起初这个方法颇为有效，直到对方的攻击主力换成了炮兵，而且他们的人就像尸体上密密麻麻的蛆虫，怎么打也打不完。眼见战壕里的人一个接着一个倒下，身旁接过他们的枪的活人所剩无几时，我知道我要和前几次那样对军官们食言了，我并不能用魔法拯救他们，魔法在此时是延长他们痛苦的毒药。

敌人开始冲锋，但在飞沙走石咒下，想要继续向前可没那么容易。击退第一波敌人后，紧接着第二波人接上，先前的胜利算不上什么，甚至让人更加气馁。魔法能够遮蔽双眼，能够制造黄沙，能够让战壕倒塌，却不能变出更多弹药，把死人复活。山穷水尽之际，随着中尉一声枪响，战壕里仅存的人开始爬出来。这时的战斗已经进行到黄昏了。

中尉冲在最前头，他的军装终于变脏了，胸口涌出的鲜血和倒地时沾上的泥让他看上去也没有和其他人那么的格格不入；他倒下后，书老汉怒吼一声，火力随即被他吸引了去，连续砍到好几个人后，他被打成了枪筛子，脸上依旧挂着对这个世界的嘲笑；吉米一直站在我身旁，他看见我挥动魔杖，也见识到魔法对这场战争的作用，但他却并不感到惊讶，仿佛那杯热可可已经告诉了他一切。

我不知道我是如何卷入这场冲锋中的，我用尽所有的攻击性咒语，吉米始终跟在我身边。有那么一瞬间，我觉得他就是纽特。我在和纽特并肩作战，我们一起扭转乾坤，对抗所有的不可能，把胜利的天平砝码移到我们这边。

意识到这竟是生命的终点时，我竟松了一口气。但回头望着吉米，望着那张神似纽特的脸，内心某样守护咒语打碎了，无尽的愧疚和悔意涌上心头。我应该告诉他才对，缅栀子的清香，那个隐秘的吻，一句对不起和我永远爱你。

记忆到这里停止，很显然，我之后昏死过去，直到被人在尸体堆中发现，送到后方的战地医院。再后来，有同样参战的巫师认出了我，把我移送至圣芒戈。我醒来的时候，已经过了一个星期了。

苏醒后不久，那个发现我的巫师朋友前来探望。我们聊起那一战，他告诉我，在全军覆没不久后，援军赶到，击溃了还没来得及处理尸体的敌人，我才能捡回一条命。

“我以为不会有援军来，到底是怎么一回事？”

“计划有变，你知道的，那些麻瓜司令一天变一个样。你该感到幸运啊，忒修斯。”

“真的没有人活下来吗？只有我？”我捧起床头放着的热可可，尝起来让人只觉苦涩。

巫师朋友叹了口气，摇摇头。“要不是有人为你挡住炮弹，你估计也活不成了。“

“什么？”

“我猜当时有颗炮弹在你不远处爆炸，你的麻瓜战友把你扑倒，用身子挡住了大部分冲击波。”

我记起来，当时在我身旁的只有吉米。

随后，我们聊起了战争局势和魔法部的一些新闻，当我说要重回战场时，巫师朋友先是劝阻，但最后还是同意帮助我离开。

“对了，你能帮我把这封信送给纽特吗？他是我弟弟。”

“纽特·斯卡曼德？”他皱起眉头。“不瞒你说，他参加魔法部一项秘密计划，去了乌克兰。”

“该死的，他去那里做什么？”

“我也不是很清楚，听说是去训练火龙，用于扭转英国在这场麻瓜战争的颓势。”


End file.
